Singe the Dragon
Singe '''is a recurring character in ''Dragon's Lair''' and the aforementioned Dragon the series is named after. In the first game, Singe is the main antagonist, but since has become a secondary antagonist of the series after Mordroc's debut in ''Dragon's Lair II. As one of the main enemies of Dirk the Daring, he is usually the one responsible for kidnapping Princess Daphne and holding her in the deepest chambers of his castle. Appearance and abilities Singe is an obese green dragon with a long snout, a large nose, purple horns, beard,ears a large yellow belly and also has warts all over his body. He also has sharp teeth, long claws on his hands and feet and a spiky tail. As a mythical dragon, Singe is capable of breathing fire at high temperatures that even melt down gold. However, unlike other dragons, Singe does not possess wings on his back therefore he is not capable of flying, but makes up for it with running at above average speeds. When up close, Singe can use his claws and tail to strangle or swipe away his foes. ''Dragon's Lair Singe is the fearsome dragon that has kidnapped Princess Daphne and sealed her inside of a barrier. As Dirk finally makes his way to Daphne, she informs him that he must use a key tied to Singe's neck to free her, and use a magical sword to slay him for good. At first, Singe is sleeping on a large pile of gold so Dirk attempts to sneak to the sword while the dragon is asleep, but Singe quickly wakes up and attacks him. Dirk hides and evades his attacks then finally obtains the sword, slaying Singe soon afterwards. ''Dragon's Lair 3D: Return to the Lair In the opening scene, Singe kidnaps Daphne and takes her back to his castle. His role is similar to that of the first Dragon's Lair, where he slept on gold coins awaiting Dirk's arrival. However, in this game, the battle between him and Dirk is different. Singe blasts shots of fire at Dirk that get redirected back to him by the hero's sword. Singe is slain in the same manner as in the first game, which involves the magic sword being thrust into his chest. Other Appearances ''Dragon's Lair'' (TV series) Singe is one of the main antagonists in the television show but has many different changes. Singe can speak in complete sentences and commands to other beings that reside in the castle. He possesses magical items that bring terror to Ethelred's kingdom such as a golden bird that comes to life, speaks in his voice and can kidnap Princess Daphne effortlessly. Trivia * Singe's name is taken from the actual word Singe ''which means to burn superficially. * Despite being the series' titular dragon, Singe does not appear in ''Dragon's Lair II ''or Dragon's Lair III.'' * Dragon's Lair 3D is the only game in which Mordroc and Singe interact with each other on-screen. Category:Boss's Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Villains